ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Guide by Ctownwoody/Enemies
These are the NQ enemies, by zone. One important starting point is that nothing links. However, everything, with one exception, aggros to magic. Spell-casters need to bring Silent Oils and Prism Powders. =Ru'Aun Gardens= 3 types of enemies, fairly simple. #'Flamingos'. Birds, level 72-74, No aggro, Charmable. Good for Store TP and idling and for /dncs trying to earn Tabs. Also, used by BSTs, especially the 6 south of The Gauntlet and the 5 on either side of The Portico, so please don't kill those . #'Sprinklers'. Magic Pots, level 73-76. Same as Flamingos except they do aggro magic and can actually kill level 75s with a combination of Mysterious Light, Poisonga II, and Tier 3 AoE nukes, or maybe AM not absorbed by Utsusemi. Available near the God Isle telporter pads, so most often killed for 300 TP pre-God Fights. A common BST target, as well. #'Groundskeeper'. Doll, level 75-78. Rovers aggro to magic only, ones of blue lights also aggro to sight at a medium range. The blue light ones in The Gauntlet are PHs for Despot. Not recommended for meleeing without a reliable Stun (i.e. not Blade Bash, Shield Bash or Weapon Bash) as Meltdown at high HP will kill you; solo-kiting or solo-with-pets (BST and PUP, i guess) can work as well. =Ve'Lugannon Palace= All aggro magic, fyi. #'Elementals'. Level 73-74, aggro magic only. They hang out in pairs. Typically, too powerful for easy farming clusters. Usually their areas are safe, but that's not guaranteed. #'Evil Weapons'. Level 74-76, aggro to both sound and magic. Mystic Weapons are RDMs and Ornamental Weapons are WARs. They are obstacles; the only other use could be coffer farming. #'Dustbusters'. Magic Pots, Level 76-78, aggro to magic. Easy to avoid, too tough to want to do more than that. #'Detectors'. Spheroids, Low Level, aggro to sound and magic. They die easily and hit hard/accurately. Best way, in some ways, to farm your coffer key, if you really really want one. They summon help if you let them stay around. ::Caretakers. Dolls, Level 78-79. Summoned only, auto-aggro whatever the Detector is attacking. They are a sign that you are either trying to pop a NM that is summoned in a similar fashion or have messed up. #'Enkidus'. Golems, Level 77-80. Sight and magic aggro. Like Dustbusters, they are easy to avoid, usually only on the Zipacna area, and something to avoid. ='The Shrine of Ru'Avitau'= Again, all aggro magic. #'Elementals'. Level 73-74, aggro magic only. They hang out in pairs. Typically, too powerful for easy farming clusters. Usually their areas are safe, but that's not guaranteed. #'Aura Butler'. Dolls, level 77-82. Aggro magic only. Limited to a few areas, none of which are farmed. #'Aura Pot'. Magic Pots, Level 75-80, aggro magic only. Two major camps, generally, they drop the pop item for a NM, but at a 1% rate or so. While a good MNK/DNC can try to solo one, a typical XP Party set up will do wonders. Mysterious Light and AoE magic aren't 100% safe, but will work generally. #'Aura Weapon'. Evil Weapon, level 80-82, aggro magic and sound. Avoid, as they are nasty, useless and exist only to kill you. If you are with an alliance or a full party, you have a chance. If solo or duo, you're in trouble unless you can sleep and run. #'Decorative Weapon'. Evil Weapon, level 79-81, aggro magic and sound. Avoid, as they are nasty, useless and exist only to kill you. If you are with an alliance or a full party, you have a chance. If solo or duo, you're in trouble unless you can sleep and run. #'Defender (Monster)'. Spheroids, Low Level, aggro sound and magic, summon Aura Gears (level unknown). Kill them fast, as they can't be slept easily and you don't want to fight what they summon. These appear in areas with lots of other magic aggro mobs, typically. #'Aura Statue'. Golems, Level 79-84, aggro magic and sight (short-ranged). The rock stars. They drop, at a very low rate, the pop item for a NM. There is one main camp, near the NM's pop location, and another is near the ZM 17's BCNM entrance. Can be low-manned by a variety of jobs; it does have two annoying TP moves, one with Bindga and another with Stunga.